1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glove, more particularly to gloves used in lacrosse, ice hockey, baseball and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gloves used in lacrosse are necessarily designed to hold a stick with a strong grip in order to receive and throw a ball with a handle of the stick whose edge is provided with a net portion held with hands. Further, the glove is required to have a superior impact resistance with respect to the hands because the sticks used in the game quite often clash with one another in order to steal the ball, and a strong impact from the sticks used by a competing team is thereby applied to the hands.
Therefore, a thick impact alleviating member serving to absorb and alleviate any impact imposed on the hands is inserted mainly on a back-of-hand side of the glove. The impact alleviating member is formed from a light foamed material made of resin and provided around a wrist part, in a back-of-hand part, and on the back-of-hand side of finger parts of the glove. A palm side of the glove is formed from a relatively thin outer skin so that the stick can be firmly held. The palm-side outer skin is provided with a mesh fabric or the like so that generated sweat can be effectively released.
The impact alleviating member is provided on the back-of-hand side of the finger parts except for parts corresponding to joints of the fingers so that the stick can be firmly held. Therefore, the fingers can be easily bent at the joints.
Because of the foregoing structure, the hands are inevitably vulnerable to the impact when the joint parts are subjected to the competitor's attacks from the sticks intensely clashing with one another in stealing the ball. As a result, the players' hands may be wounded or fractured.